westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
CH/Yousef Hamidi
Yousef Hamidi (195 points) Yousef is the 7th son of a pair of Iranians who fled the overthrow of the Shah and relocated in Houston. Growing up under the thumb of his relatively (for America) strict parents, he went a little crazy in his first year of community college at Austin Community College and decided he needed a change of pace. One visit to a recruiter later, and the pleasant surprise that he was a native Farsi speaker, and he was quickly shipped off to basic training for the US Army to be trained as a Psychological Operations Specialist. He spent a tour in Iraq and a tour in Afghanistan, mostly near the border of Iran, and mostly trying to convince the locals to help out the Americans and work against the local armed thugs, or at least warn his platoon if anyone was planning on trying to kill them in hte near future. At the end of his final tour in Afghanistan, that didn't work out so well and a Taliban ambush killed most of the infantry squad who was escorting him. He walked away from the ambush as the only soldier completely unharmed, and with more than a bit of survivor's guilt. Despite the offer of a large reinlistment bonus, he decided to go back home. Yousef was a bit adrift after getting out, and finds it difficult to fit in. He's let himself go more than a little, packing on more weight than is probably strictly healthy. He is currently paying the bills by helping out one of his sisters with her dog training and boarding business. He's taken to it quickly, and his VA therapist says it's good for his PTSD as well. Recently, he reached out to his old tabletop group from community college to see what they're up to, and has been invited to come hunting at a private ranch one of them has the run of. He figures it'll be good to be around a relatively small group of old friends, and in the woods he won't have to worry about freaking out over there being too many people around and the possibility that someone is going to suddenly try to kill him. ST 12* 10; DX 12 40; IQ 12† 40; HT 12 20. Damage 1d/1d+2; BL 29 lb; HP 15 6; Will 12 0; Per 14 10; FP 12 0. Basic Speed 6.00 0; Basic Move 6 0; Dodge 10‡. 6' 1"; 225. Social Background TL: 8 0. Languages: English (Native) 0. Advantages :Charisma 2 10 :Civil Affairs Officer 1 5 :Combat Reflexes 15 :Fearlessness 2 4 :Luck (Extraordinary) 30 :Night Vision 2 2 ;Perks : Fast-Draw Training. 1 Disadvantages :Chummy -5 :Code of Honor (Soldier's) -10 :Curious (15 or less) -2 :Light Sleeper -5 :Overweight -1 :Phobia (Demophobia: Crowds; 15 or less) -7 :Sense of Duty (Friends; Small Group) -5. ;Quirks -5 :Dislikes Spiders :Exaggerated Startle Reflex :Habit (Uses acronyms no one understands) :Likes Dogs :Observant Muslim. Skills :Animal Handling (Dogs) (A) IQ 2-12 :Body Language (Human) (A) Per-1 1-13 :Brawling (E) DX 1-12 :Camouflage (E) IQ 1-12 :Carousing (E) HT 1-12 :Climbing (A) DX 2-12 :Detect Lies (H) Per 2-14§ :Diagnosis/TL8 (Human) (H) IQ-2 1-10 :Diplomacy (H) IQ 2-12¶ :Fast-Talk (A) IQ-1 1-11** :First Aid/TL8 (Human) (E) IQ 1-12†† :Games (Tabletop RPGs) (E) IQ 1-12 :Guns/TL8 (Longarm) (E) DX+2 4-14 :Guns/TL8 (Pistol) (E) DX 1-12 :Interrogation (A) IQ+1 2-13§ :Intimidation (A) Will+1 2-13¶ :Knife (E) DX 1-12 :Leadership (A) IQ+1 1-13‡‡ :Observation (A) Per+1 2-15§ :Running (A) HT-1 1-11 :Scrounging (E) Per 1-14 :Search (A) Per-1 1-13 :Soldier/TL8 (A) IQ-1 1-11 :Stealth (A) DX 2-12 :Streetwise (A) IQ 1-12¶ :Swimming (E) HT+1 1-13§§ :Tactics (H) IQ-2 1-10 :Throwing (A) DX 2-12 :Tracking (A) Per-1 1-13 :Wrestling (A) DX-1 1-11. * Conditional +1 from 'Overweight' when you resist knockback. † Conditional -1 from 'Chummy' when alone. ‡ Includes +1 from 'Combat Reflexes'. § Includes +1 from 'Public Affairs Officer'. ¶ Includes +1 from 'Public Affairs Officer'; Conditional +2 from 'Charisma' when making Influence rolls. ** Conditional +2 from 'Charisma' when making Influence rolls. †† Conditional +1 from 'First Aid Kit'. ‡‡ Includes +2 from 'Charisma'. §§ Includes +1 from 'Overweight'. Equipment :26× .40 S&W HP ($7.8; 14.56 oz) :100× 7.62x51mm NATO ($80; 5.6 lb) :1× Antitoxin Kit ($25; 8 oz) :1× Backpack, Frame ($100; 10 lb) :1× Ballistic Sunglasses ($35) :1× Batteries ($1) :1× Boots, Steel-Toed ($100; 4 lb) :2× Chemlights ($4; 3.2 oz) :1× Cigarette Lighter ($10) :1× Compass ($50) : 1× Duct Tape ($1; 2 lb) : 1× First Aid Kit ($50; 2 lb) : 1× Fixed-Power Scope, x4 ($300; 1 lb) : 1× Flashlight, Mini ($10; 4 oz) : 1× H&K USP, .40 S&W (Hollow-Point; $770; 2.3 lb) : 1× Holster, Belt ($25; 8 oz) : 1× Kukri ($50; 1.5 lb) : 1× Mirror ($5) : 1× Multi-Tool ($30; 8 oz) : 1× Ordinary Clothes (Status +0; $120; 2 lb) : 1× Ordinary Clothes (Status +0; Rugged; $240; 2.4 lb) : 1× Personal Basics ($5; 1 lb) : 1× Personal Mess Kit ($15; 1 lb) : 1× Radio, Hand ($100; 1 lb) : 8× Rations, Compressed ($48; 6 lb) : 1× Rope, 1/2" Synthetic (per 10 yards; $90; 2 lb) : 1× Sharp-Protective Gloves ($30; 1 lb) : 1× Sleeping Bag (Skill Bonus (+1); $100; 2 lb) : 1× Smartphone ($200; 8 oz) : 1× Springfield M14, 7.62x51mm ($600; 10.9 lb) : 1× Tent, 1-Man (Skill Bonus (+1); $100; 1 lb) : 1× Trash Bags, Roll ($10; 8 oz) : 1× Waist Pack ($10; 0 gr) : 1× Water Pack ($25; 5 lb) : 1× Whistle ($5) : 1× Wristwatch ($20) : 1× Zip Ties, Large ($10; 4 oz); . MELEE Attacks Brawling • Punch (12): 1d-1 cr. Brawling • Bite (12): 1d-1 cr. Brawling • Kick (10): 1d cr. Kukri • Swing (12): 1d+1 cut. Kukri • Thrust (12): 1d-1 imp. Multi-Tool • Swing (12): 1d-1 cut. Multi-Tool • Thrust (12): 1d-1 imp. RANGED Attacks H&K USP, .40 S&W • Primary (12): 2d+2 pi+ (6). H&K USP, .40 S&W • Hollow-Point (12): 2d+2(.5) pi++ (6). Multi-Tool (8): 1d-1 imp. Springfield M14, 7.62x51mm (14): 7d pi. Active Defenses Dodge: 10; Brawling • Punch parry: 10 Kukri • Swing parry: 10 Kukri • Thrust parry: 10 Multi-Tool • Swing parry: 9 Multi-Tool • Thrust parry: 9 Block: 7 Damage Resistance Overall: Eyes: 4 Neck: 0 Skull: 2 Face: 0 Torso: 0 Groin: 0 Arms: 0 Hands: 3/1* Legs: 0 Feet: 6/2